Feral
by UKsLaster
Summary: People are flawed and so is love. There was never any doubting their feelings for each other. But can love alone be enough? Rated M for adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _This is a mature story with adult themes, if you aren't of the appropriate age, as in over 16 (maybe even 18) then it's best you leave. For those who stay to read I feel the need to clarify:_

_The intro's a lemon **BUT!** Before you go running off I'd like to say, I haven't written this to be sexy, nor for someone to get off on. What I've tried to do is write the act of making love, rather than two people having sex, and there is a difference. You won't find graphic descriptions of the act, just a very romanticised ideal towards it._

_So for those who aren't about to click the back button, please let me know how I did._

* * *

**Feral**

**Chapter 1**

He didn't know what it was about her that he loved.

He had admired her body from afar, shared in the deepest of conversations for the longest of hours, and gazed in to those beautiful jade orbs and seen the depths of her soul, but even now he did not know why he loved her.

He just knew he did, and that was enough.

She wasn't a super model. She didn't have legs that reached from here to 'ya-ya' as they say. She didn't have an outrageously disproportionate chest that would no doubt cause her back problems in the future. But that was fine. That's not what he wanted.

What he did like was her dainty feet. The way her toes curled and flexed every time he breathed on her neck.

He was entranced by her hips and their gentle but seductive sway, the way she eagerly pressed them towards him, not allowing anything to separate their bodies, not even the light of day.

Her pink fur was like velvet, soft to the touch, it sent tingles through his fingertips as he stroked up along her body and beneath her shirt, to massage the two mounds that he often stole gazes at only to be rewarded with a knowing smirk. And he adored the sound of her moan, the one she tried to hide as he cupped the flesh; urging him on.

Then there was her face, her impish face, framed with pink quills. She had a button nose, and jade eyes. Her complexion was flawless, without wrinkles or moles, like someone had crafted her from birth and deemed this soul too pure to mar with any imperfections. He could lose himself in her beauty for all eternity, and whenever he did, he was a slave to the desire, always wanting just one more taste of her cherry lips; her tongue always offering the most relaxing of massages.

Her hands would move with a deft grace to give him pleasures he never thought her sweet mind would ever conceive of. She was the only being who could ever persuade him to release control and do whatever she pleased.

Her thighs were smooth and firm, he liked to caress the flesh with gentle tickles from the tips of his fingers. He relished the feeling of moving those thighs apart and kissing the insides, where peach fur met pink, and he revelled in seeing a shiver jolting from where he placed the kiss, all the way up her spine, through her neck, only to be breathed out in a thinly veiled gasp of pleasure.

He kissed everything he could, adoring every facet of her being, from her tiny toes, to the pointy ears that rested atop her head, giving them a little nip with his teeth as he went, making her squeak with excitement, and shiver in ecstasy.

Finally he could stand no more, he was desperate for her, and he wanted to show his love in the most intimate of ways, the sort that can only be done when you're sharing your soul with another. It was lust, yes, but not the raving lusts that beasts use to quell their impulsive needs. It was a lust born from love, a desire to please her in any way she wanted, because her body was more stunning than anything mother nature could conjure. Because he knew her mind to be every bit as beautiful as the flesh he adored, and because her soul was the other half to his whole, completing him, complimenting him, correcting his faults, and banishing any notion of loneliness. He loved her in body, spirit and mind; and from the look in her eyes, she felt the exact same way.

So he kissed her, he made love to her. Their passion had never been so intense as it was in this moment, their breaths ragged. Both felt the other tremor in excitement and anticipation of the unknown. He claimed her in a way no other would ever be able too. She bit his lips, drawing blood, a sacrifice he was more than happy to endure.

She had flinched from the pain only a woman could know, holding her breath, waiting for its intensity to pass, holding him tight, locking them in their embrace and willing her body to relax.

He paused.

In all aspects of life he had little patience, but for her he'd give all the years of his life until she was ready to take another step. He brushed her cheeks with soft kisses, like butterfly wings feathering her face.

Eventually; with a small amount of moisture in her eyes, she persisted through the pain, urging him on, allowing him to sink deeper, causing her to gasp and him to groan, both in pleasure, breathless, their minds bereft of thought, only feelings and emotions pierced through the veil.

They looked into each other's eyes, seeing the others soul, feeling their hearts beating in harmony, and their bodies writhing to its music. Music soon accompanied by vocals, the singing of their voices hitting pleasing and gratifying tones to one another's ears as they wheezed through their sensations, every stroke of the flesh, and every touch of the lips was done in eager yearning for the other to sing another note to their melody.

Breathing in each other scents, intoxicated by their natural perfumes, the pheromones they gave off for one another only increased their passions, suffocating them in a world where only the two of them existed and nothing else.

Her hands tightened, gripping bundles of blue quills, she pulled him to her wanting nothing more than to be united forever in permanent bliss. She called his name, emptying her lungs of their air, grasping on to anything that could make the moment last.

To him her voice was like a siren, calling him. He never wanted to let her go, and if she dragged him out to sea, he would follow her through the crashing waves to whatever treasures she promised.

And crash those waves did, drowning him in a euphoria so heightened all he could see was pink. He followed her call bringing his song to a swift end, and buried his head in her neck, holding those seductive hips he loved so much to him, rejoicing in the sensations, committing every moment, every feeling, every breath to memory, to be treasured for as long as life pumped through his veins.

She in turn held him, tenderly stroking the blue quills on the back of his head, allowing his pleasure to wash over her, seeing the bliss she bestowed upon him. Her legs wrapped around him, not letting him escape, desperate for their joining to never end, wanting to share forever in their after glow.

Their minds clearer, their bodies spent, and their spirits free of all social constraints, free to see each other for who they were in earnest and share their deepest secrets. It was these moments where all boundaries were broken, all armour was off, and they were completely open and honest to each other about anything and everything.

This act was born of a desire, a desire for physical evidence of the love they shared to be shown to the world, to proudly show off their union for all to see, and have real living tangible evidence that they were one, forever united by a common bond, a common love, this was to be their proof.

They wanted a child, a laughing, burbling, energetic representation of them both, and their smiles couldn't have been broader as he slid from atop her, back on to the cushions of the bed.

He pulled her back to his chest, spooning her, cuddling her, whispering in her ear images and dreams of a child yet to be born, the possibilities of what could be, and the similarities it would share with her, and she spoke of the hope of the values the child would take, the paths it might follow, and the days the three of them would spend together in utter bliss.

They talked deep into the night until their voices were tired whispers, not willing to let their moment together pass. The beauty of their night together would soon be a memory but they weren't yet ready to let it become such. Every second awake, was a second of heaven, a drop of an eternity, something pure that no one else not even time could take or corrupt.

They remained in an enchanted trance of one another, until he whispered how 'he'll wait for her in his dreams so that the night might never end.' To which she giggled, amused by how cliche it sounded, but warmed by how earnest he was.

She turned to face him, kissed his lips, spoke her love for him and how he shouldn't keep a lady waiting, then she promptly fell asleep not wanting to miss the chance of finding him again in her dreams. He quickly followed suit, holding her tightly to him, not wanting to be apart from her spirit any longer than needed.

"Love you Ames." He murmured.

"Love you more, Sonikku." Was her tired reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I'm sorry."

She was crying.

"Amy?"

She remained motionless, her prone form lay across the couch, head buried in the cushions. The quivering of her body the only sign of life, she was drowning in sorrow, Sonic didn't know what to do.

Amy's emotions ran rampant and with good reason. Reason enough, that he could feel his own eyes mist. But he fought the tears back. He wanted to be strong for her. He wanted to help her, his own heartbreak could wait.

"Amy?" He whispered, stroking her arm, hoping that she would acknowledge his presence, allowing him to take her in his arms and banish the pain away. That his love for her would warm her heart and free her from this torture.

If only it was so easy.

"I'm sorry, Sonic."

Those words shattered his heart, he felt the tightness in his chest, twisting, trying to suffocate him, but he ignored it long enough to whisper- "It's not your fault."

She cried harder, hearing his voice break.

"Amy, I love you. I will always love you, if I couldn't be with you, then I would never be with anyone. My heart belongs with you."

It only made her despair more, she whimpered, moaning into the cushions. Her emotions spilled out of her, it was difficult to breathe. Every breath countered by pain, anxiety, guilt and depression, swirling in a vicious maelstrom, tearing apart her insides until she let it consume her, to once more let it all pour out of her, draining her.

"Amy-" He stroked the quills on her beautiful head. "You're my soul mate." He whispered into her ear. "All I'll ever need is you, your mind and spirit is all I've ever wanted." He forced a smile. He could see one jade eye looking through a crack in her fingers. "Everything else I ever share with you will be a happy and beautiful bonus."

He heard her sniff, choking back the tears long enough for him to see the redness in her eyes, and the utter devastation of her soul. "Sonic, I always-"

"I know." He interrupted, seeing her thoughts, not wanting her to say it. Not wanting her to say anything. She carried naught but agony in her broken heart, and he felt if she spoke in earnest, then it would make the painful truth all too much of a reality.

Her crying grew in intensity, but for all the tears, the pain refused to leave either of them. She was fragile and vulnerable, every word Sonic spoke was like feet stepping on glass, her every whimper was the sound of it cracking from another misstep, their shattered future faintly reflecting back at them.

"I love you Amy." He repeated, kissing her head, trying his best to soothe her. But he couldn't replace that hole in her heart, because he shared that same hole, and every beat was agonising for them both. There was no fixing a wound such as this.

"I wanted us to have a family." She cried, looking at his eyes and revealing her grief stricken muzzle. "I wanted you to be a father, and me to be a mother."

"Amy…" He wanted her to stop, every word was salt to that wound they shared. Tears fell from his eyes as he took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. He felt the gold ring around her finger, he had given it to her but a few months ago, on what had been the happiest night of both their lives, a sign of trust, of belief in one another, of the strength they could only find in each other, and the naive belief that their love was all they needed to lead perfect lives.

"I'm sorry." She cried again, seeing the pain that she felt mirrored back in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! If I had never chased you-"

"Amy…"

"If you had fallen in love with someone else-"

"Amy, please! I don-"

"You could still have kids, you could still be with someone who could-" She was close to begging him to do just that.

"I'd never love them like I do you! You're the only one I'd ever want to share that with Amy."

"But I can't give it to you!" She cried. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She repeated it like a mantra. "I'm sorry I'll never be able to have a child." Her voice was in hysterics, unable to control the overwhelming flood of emotions. She didn't want to condemn the love of her life to living without the joy of having children; she knew he had wanted them as much as her.

"It's not your fault." He pulled her into the tightest hug he could, and repeated it over and over.

"It's not your fault, it's not your fault, it's not."

"If I'd known I'd nev-"

"I love you!" He shushed her, believing whole heartedly nothing else mattered beyond that, and not daring to allow her this avenue of thought. "You're all that matters to me. I could not live without you, from the moment I met you I've needed you in my life, I couldn't have it any other way." His voice was a whisper, any louder and it would crack, and he too would wail and whimper, unable to reassure this beautiful pink rose.

"I love you Amy Rose." He cupped her cheek with his free hand, pressed his lips too hers, gently, sweetly, trying desperately to give her some small measure of solace.

"And I always will."

There was silence. No more needed to be said, no more could be said.

He sat with her, the thought of leaving her to wallow in sorrow alone was unfathomable to him. Hoping that his mere presence could offer some comfort, no matter how small. His hand held hers, and in her sea of sorrow this was her one life line, where all else threatened to drown her, his hand kept her afloat, she held it tight, never letting go.

This was a pain that could never truly be healed. Losing the prospect of having a child was every bit as painful to them as if they had lost a child. So certain were they of his future, of his identity.

They had dreamt a thousand dreams for him, imagined his life, decided on a school, chosen colours for his room, bought his first stuffed toy, believing it too cute not to purchase as their child's first present. In their minds, they already had a baby, it just hadn't been welcomed to the world yet.

They had even chosen the name.

* * *

**A/N:** _So now I'm hoping y'all can see why I felt it was necessary to write that previous chapter, and upload them both at the same time. If I couldn't get you to connect with Amy and Sonic as two people deeply in love wanting to start a family, then this chapter wouldn't be anywhere near as tragic, nor nearly as emotional for ya, it would still be sad, just not half as much without that start. So I figured I'd bite the bullet and write that bit of lemon, but I'd try to do it in the most poetically sweet way my mind can manage, so that I can make this as deeply tragic and soul crushing as possible. I spent the last fortnight trying to decide whether I should upload this story or not ,so I'd really value an opinion on it._


End file.
